


The Moon and The King

by treasureflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #2016, #OTP, #TsukkiKageWeek, #tskg, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: Just a simple story about The Moon and The King with various genres. Dedicate for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016. Enjoy! [INA]





	1. Day 1

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 1-

November 26th, 2016

[ **Fantasy** / Sci-Fi ]

.

Kei menatap datar ke arah kerumunan manusia yang berada di hadapannya. Hari ini dia tidak bersama dengan sang pemilik _Clairvoyance_ —Tadashi. Ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri.

Suara orang-orang yang ia perhatikan terdengar di dalam kepalanya saat ia mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Suara-suara itu bertumpuk-tumpuk memenuhi pikirannya. Tidak terdengar begitu keras. Namun, itu terasa cukup mengganggunya jika bersama orang banyak. Sebagai pemilik _Mind Reading_ , Kei kadang merasa bahwa anugerah yang ia terima malah menjadi bencana baginya.

Setiap hari ia mendengar berbagai kata cacian orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Rasanya, ia ingin menghilangkan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

_'Aku takut...'_

Dahi Kei mengerut saat mendengar suara seorang pemuda di dalam kepalanya. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, suara itu terdengar dominan.

Kei melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari siapa pemilik suara itu. Pasalnya, Kei merasa kalau ia mengenali suara itu. Ia nampak berpikir sambil menerka-nerka siapa sang pemilik suara.

Ia merasa suara itu semakin lama semakin keras. Lalu, ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gang. Memutar tubuh ke arah kanan, ia mendapati seseorang berambut hitam sedang duduk dan memendam wajahnya di lutut.

Sebelah alis terangkat. " _Ou-sama_...?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Kageyama Tobio—yang dipanggil _'Ou-sama'_ itu mendongakkan kepala. Kedua iris biru gelapnya bertemu dengan iris _golden brown_ milik Kei. Tentu saja, Tobio terkejut karena Kei bisa menemukannya.

_'Pergi...'_

Kei mendekat lalu berjongkok di depan Tobio yang lagi-lagi meringkuk ketakutan. Kei tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menemui sisi lemah sang Raja. Kei mendorong bahu Tobio pelan. Membuat sang _Darkness_ itu sedikit tersentak.

"Tobio..."

Bukan panggilan marga, bukan juga ' _Ou-sama_ '. Kei memanggil nama depan Tobio. Tidak ada panggilan bernada meremehkan. Justru, suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir Kei.

Tobio menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat terpuruk. Membuat Kei langsung menarik tubuh ramping Tobio ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tobio..."

Nama kembali disebut, satu tangan bergerak untuk mengusap surai hitam di hadapannya. Tobio mulai terisak. Kei tak menyangka bahwa Tobio bisa menjadi selemah ini.

_'Aku takut... kegelapan akan menguasai diriku...'_

Suara di dalam kepala Tobio kembali terdengar di kepala Kei.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," ujar Kei.

Ah, jantung Kei berdebar dengan kencang. Seakan, jantungnya akan copot kapan saja. Pelukan direnggangkan, bibir Kei menekan lembut bibir Tobio. Tidak ada ciuman yang menggairahkan. Hanya sentuhan ringan, namun bisa membuat Tobio tenang.

Terima kasih kepada kekuatannya, ia akhirnya bisa menemukan sisi lain Tobio. Ia akhirnya bisa menemukan apa yang selama ini dia cari. Ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang berharga dan harus ia lindungi.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 2] Just a simple story about The Moon and The King with various genres. Dedicate for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016. Enjoy! [INA]

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 2-

November 27th, 2016

[ **Fall** / **Night** ]

.

Sudah hampir dua setengah tahun, Tobio tinggal di apartment miliknya. Tidak begitu besar, namun tidak begitu kecil. Hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sangat pas jika ia memiliki teh atau coklat hangat di dalam genggamannya.

Handuk berwarna hitam ia gosokkan ke kepalanya. Badannya jadi lebih segar akibat mandi dengan air hangat. Tentu saja, air hangat cocok sekali di musim yang seperti ini.

Tobio mengecek ke kulkas, berharap menemukan sesuatu di sana.

"Ah..."

Mendesah. Ia tak menemukan apapun di dalam kulkas. Terpaksa, ia harus keluar untuk membeli makanan atau makan sesuatu.

Kembali ke kamar, ia berdiri di depan satu-satunya cermin di apartmentnya--selain yang ada di kamar mandi. Berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian tebal. Sudah musim gugur dan akan segera beralih ke musim dingin, ia harus berpakaian tebal.

Syal biru dililitkan di leher. Lalu, keluar dan mengunci pintu. Angin malam yang dingin langsung menerpa tubuhnya. Pohon-pohon sudah kehilangan daunnya. Ia yakin, suhu hari ini dibawah 15 derajat.

"Bulan...," gumamnya.

Kedua iris biru gelapnya memandang langit malam yang memperlihatkan bulan sabit yang tertutup awan tipis.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang bulan, ia langsung teringat seorang anggota tim voli di universitasnya yang memiliki nama depan 'bulan'.

Pikirannya sedang melayang ke mana-mana sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa tangan seseorang menyentuh tangannya saat membuka pintu _konbini_.

"Ah, _Ou-sama_."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Saltyshima!"

Kei mau tak mau menyunggingkan seringai tipis saat melihat reaksi Tobio. Kei lalu membiarkan Tobio masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam _konbini_. Kaki Tobio langsung membawanya ke tempat _ramen cup_ berada. Lalu, langsung menuju ke rak berisi _sake_.

Kei yang juga mengambil _ramen cup_ terus mengekori kemana pun Tobio pergi. Setelah membayar, Tobio mengambil tempat duduk di dalam _konbini_ yang langsung mengarah ke jalan. Kei kembali mengekorinya.

"Mau apa kau, Saltyshima?" tanya Tobio sambil membuka _ramen cup_ -nya dan mengisi air panas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," balas Kei sambil ikut mengambil air panas.

Tobio nampaknya tidak mau berurusan dengan Kei. Ia sedang butuh waktu sendiri. Saatnya ia beristirahat sejenak dari tugas kuliahnya. Tidak ada dari mereka yang membuka suara. Tobio dan Kei sama-sama sibuk berurusan dengan mie mereka. Mereka lalu makan dengan tenang.

Keduanya mungkin sangat butuh ketenangan malam ini. Botol _sake_ di buka, lalu diminum perlahan oleh Tobio. Kei sengaja tidak langsung meninggalkan Tobio karena ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu akan cepat mabuk.

"Ugh..."

Benar saja dugaan Kei. Tobio belum menghabiskan botol pertamanya, ia sudah mabuk duluan. Padahal, Tobio hanya minum tiga perempat botol saja.

Tobio mulai meracau dan Kei langsung berinisiatif untuk membawa pulang pemuda itu ke apartment Tobio. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara, Kei menggendong Tobio dipunggung dan keluar dari _konbini_.

Angin musim gugur langsung menerpa kedua tubuh mereka. Jalanan di daerah apartment Tobio terlihat remang karena tidak adanya penerangan yang memadai. Kei langsung meminta kunci cadangan ke kamar Tobio kepada sang penjaga.

Pintu terbuka. Yang ia tuju untuk pertama kali adalah kamar Tobio. Ia baringkan tubuh si raven dengan perlahan. Ia lalu melucuti syal dan jaket yang dipakai Tobio. Karena ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu pasti kepanasan.

"Kei..."

Kei mendengar nama depannya dipanggil oleh Tobio yang masih mabuk. Membuat sang pemilik rambut pirang itu duduk di sisi ranjang Tobio. Ia menunggu dan Tobio hanya terdiam sambil bernapas berat. Bau sake menguar kemana-mana.

Saat Kei ingin mengambil handuk untuk mengelap keringai Tobio, genggaman diberikan oleh Tobio di ujung jaket Kei. Menahan pemuda itu untuk tidak pergi.

"Jangan... pergi...," bisik Tobio.

"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, Tobio."

Tangan Kei mengusap kepala Tobio. Menyingkirkan anak rambut nakal yang menutupi dahi pemuda bermata biru gelap itu.

Kei melepas jaket dan syalnya. Dia sampai lupa karena mengurusi Tobio. Lalu, menempatkan diri di sebelah pemuda itu. Ranjang yang harusnya hanya untuk satu orang, ternyata bisa dimuat oleh dua orang. Karena itu, Kei menarik tubuh Tobio ke dalam dekapannya.

"Selamat malam, _Ou-sama_."

Kecupan di bibir diberikan sebelum Kei terbuai dalam mimpi.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •> Karena ini sedang masa kritis alias UAS, enggak tau deh bisa upload apa enggak.  
> •> Diusahakan ya ;;w;;)/  
> •> See you tomorrow!


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 3] Just a simple story about The Moon and The King with various genres. Dedicate for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016. Enjoy! [INA]

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 3-

November 28th, 2016

[ **Fairytale** / Apocalypse ]

.

Akiteru sering membacakan dongeng tentang seorang manusia dan malaikat saat Kei masih berusia lima tahun. Kala itu, kehidupan keluarga Tsukishima masih sangat damai. Kei memiliki ayah yang pekerja keras dan ibu yang pengertian. Ia juga memiliki seorang kakak yang menjadi panutannya.

Namun, itu semua hancur dalam semalam. Keluarga Tsukishima dibantai oleh perampok dan seluruh anggota keluarganya terbunuh malam itu. Hanya Kei yang berhasil selamat karena Akiteru mengorbankan dirinya. Rumah keluarga Tsukishima habis dibakar dan barang berharga di sana diambil.

Mengerikannya, kejadian itu menimpa Kei saat ia masih berusia sembilan tahun. Membuatnya memendam trauma dengan api. Karena, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri rumah keluarganya rata dengan tanah.

Ia tinggal bersama dengan kakak laki-laki dari ibunya. Untung saja, masih ada orang yang peduli dengannya. Ia sudah tinggal bersama mereka dari Kei umur sembilan tahun sampai sekarang. Sekarang, Kei sudah menginjak umur enam belas tahun.

Meskipun ia seperti memiliki ayah dan ibu kedua, perasaan takut yang berkecamuk di batin Kei masih tetap ada. Meskipun sekarang ia sudah memiliki banyak teman yang memperhatikan dirinya di klub voli, rasa kesepian itu masih ada. Padahal saat berinteraksi dengan orang lain, ia benar-benar terlihat normal. Namun pada kenyataannya, kesehatan mental Kei benar-benar terganggu.

Sampai akhirnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan ketakutannya. Kaki jenjang membawanya ke sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai. Headphone berwarna perak terpasang di telinganya.

"Ah... memang sudah akhirnya kah...?" Ia berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua manik _golden brown_ itu menatap lurus. Gedung dan rumah terlihat kecil dan lampu di bawah sana terlihat berkerlap-kerlip.

"Indah..."

Satu langkah lagi dan ia akan berakhir ini sini. Namun sesaat sebelum ia terjatuh, ia merasakan ada lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sehingga, ia tak jadi terjatuh. Lalu, ia merasa seperti tertarik ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _boge_?!"

Kei bisa mendengar suara pemuda di belakangnya. Saat orang itu merasa Kei sudah di tempat yang aman, barulah ia melepaskan pelukkan itu.

Mata Kei membelalak lebar saat ia berbalik dan melihat orang itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata biru yang sama gelapnya sedang berdiri di sana.

Namun, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang menahannya itu memiliki sepasang sayap putih.

Ingatannya akan kisah yang pernah dibacakan oleh Akiteru membuatnya bergumam, "Malaikat..."

"Kau gila ya?" tanya malaikat yang tak diketahui namanya itu.

Kei tak memberi jawaban, masih terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dongeng itu benar-benar kenyataan.

"Hey. Hey," panggil malaikat itu sanbil melambaikan tangan kanannya di hadapan wajah Kei.

Malaikat yang lebih pendek dari Kei itu tersentak saat Kei menariknya ke dalam pelukkan. Kei membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu sang malaikat, lalu menangis.

Ah, setelah sekian lama Kei tak menangis, akhirnya air mata kembali tumpah. Malaikat itu terkejut, namun ia segera memahami situasi. Dengan agak canggung, malaikat itu membalas pelukan Kei dan menyelimuti tubuh Kei dengan sayapnya.

"Tobio. Kageyama Tobio," bisik sang malaikat dalam pelukannya, menyebutkan nama yang dimilikinya.

Tangan kiri digunakannya untuk mengusap surai pirang Kei sampai Kei tidak menangis lagi. "Jangan kau lakukan itu lagi, Kei. Aku a--"

Bibir Tobio dibungkam oleh bibir Kei. Si _blonde_ tidak membiarkan si raven berbicara lagi.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •> Hari ini UAS pertama hiks  
> •> Diusahakan biar tiap hari bisa full ;;w;;)/  
> •> See you tomorrow!


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 4] Just a simple story about The Moon and The King with various genres. Dedicate for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016. Enjoy! [INA]

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 4-

November 29th, 2016

[ **Home** / Discovery ]

.

Semenjak Kei kuliah, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian. Kei sebagai anak bungsu, tidak mau terus-terusan bergantung pada ibu dan kakaknya—Akiteru. Ia ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Karena, menurutnya kapan lagi ia bisa belajar hidup mandiri selain saat ia kuliah.

Kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran membuatnya selalu sibuk. Ia jarang makan dan juga jarang tidur. Akibatnya, kesehatannya sering menurun. Membuat sang kakak kelabakan karena khawatir akan kesehatan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Padahal, Kei selalu bilang kepada kakak pirangnya itu untuk tidak khawatir.

"Tsukishima Kei _boge_! Kau ada kelas pagi, bodoh. Cepat bangun!"

"Hng... lima menit lagi..."

Nampaknya, Kei habis begadang semalam untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Bangun atau ku siram kau dengan air dingin, _boge_!"

"Cih. Iya, iya. Aku bangun..."

Kei mendecih kesal. Bisa-bisanya teman satu kamarnya itu mengganggu jam tidurnya yang berharga.

"Jam berapa ini, Tobio?" tanya Kei sambil mengusap matanya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berterbangan.

"Kelas pagimu jam tujuh dan ini sudah jam setengah tujuh lewat sepuluh menit."

"...Hah?!" Kedua iris _golden brown_ Kei membelalak lebar. "Kenapa kau tak bangunkan aku dari tadi, Bakageyama?!"

Kei melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari setengah jam yang lalu, sialan!" umpat Tobio.

Ya. Kageyama Tobio adalah teman sekamar Kei. Mereka berdua bersekolah di SMA yang sama dan kembali dipertemukan saat kuliah. Sejujurnya, Tobio yang meminta Kei untuk tinggal bersama dengannya. Tentu saja alasan Tobio adalah untuk menghemat uang.

Kei dan Tobio memang berbeda jurusan. Namun, mereka masih berada di satu kampus yang sama. Universitas Miyagi menjadi tujuan mereka saat kuliah. Kei mengambil kedokteran dan Tobio mengambil jurusan pendidikan olahraga.

Sementara di sisi lain, Tobio sedang membuatkan Kei roti selai. Mau tak mau, Tobio harus mengurusi pola hidup Kei yang kadang berantakan. Habisnya, ia tak tega melihat wajah Akiteru yang memohon-mohon padanya seperti itu. Tentu saja, ia menghargai salah satu kakak kelasnya itu dan merasa tidak enak jika menolak.

"Cepat, Kei. Kalau tidak kau akan ketinggalan kelas pertama!" teriak Tobio.

"Diamlah, Tobio!" balas Kei tak kalah kencang.

Pintu kamar mandi di buka dan memperlihatkan Kei yang hanya mengenakan handuk.

"Sudah ku buatkan kau roti. Makan. Atau tidak, aku akan melapor pada kakakmu." Lalu, Tobio mengambil handuknya dan mandi. Kelas Tobio dimulai jam delapan. Jadi, ia masih bisa bersantai.

Kalau sudah membawa-bawa kakaknya, mau tak mau Kei menurut. Ia tak mau kakaknya masuk menyerbu apartmentnya dan meminta Kei tinggal bersamanya. Kei mendadak merinding. Akiteru di seberang sana mendadak bersin-bersin.

Kei mengambil roti di atas meja dan mengigitnya. Sementara, kedua tangan digunakan untuk mengambil sepatu. Lalu ia berkata, " _Ittekimasu_."

" _Itterasshai!_ " balas Tobio dari kamar mandi.

Sungguh, ini adalah keadaan biasa Kei dan Tobio dipagi hari. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Kei dan Tobio cukup menyukai keseharian yang seperti ini. Jika dalam sehari saja mereka berdua tidak bertengkar, rasanya akan aneh.

Dan pada akhirnya, Kei akan kembali ke apartmentnya dan menemukan Tobio sedang tertidur menunggunya di sofa ruang tengah. Ia akan menggendong Tobio dan membawa pemuda itu ke kamarnya. Kalau sudah begitu, mereka pasti akan tidur bersama dan sebelum Kei terlelap, ia akan memberikan ciuman di bibir Tobio. Lalu, mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' dalam bisikan.

Karena, Kei tahu bahwa Tobio adalah rumah baginya. Tempat ia bersandar dan berlindung.

.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 5] Just a simple story about The Moon and The King with various genres. Dedicate for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016. Enjoy! [INA]

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 5-

November 30th, 2016

[ **Animals** / Friendship ]

.

Kegiatan klub voli entah kenapa selesai lebih awal. Membuat para anggotanya bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Seperti biasa, mereka akan pulang bersama. Namun, terkadang masih ada beberapa yang akan tinggal untuk berlatih.

Seperti yang dilakukan Tobio sore ini. Padahal, klub sudah berakhir satu jam lalu. Namun, ia masih tetap tinggal untuk berlatih bersama dengan lima botol plastik kosong. Ia nampaknya mau meningkatkan keakuratan _toss_ -nya.

Tobio menghentikan kegiatan latihannya saat mendengar langkah kaki orang lain di sana. Kepala ditolehkan dan menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi berambut pirang baru masuk ke sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tobio langsung tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tidak melakukan apapun, kok," jawab sang pelaku--Tsukishima Kei--dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Saltyshima."

"Siapa juga yang mau mengganggumu, _Ou-sama_?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu atau ku pastikan bola voli ini menghantam wajahmu."

Lalu, Kei tidak membalas lagi dan mulai mengenakan _headphone_ miliknya. Lagu tanpa vokal pun mengalun dari sana. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari sang raven yang masih sibuk melakukan _toss_ bersama dengan botol plastik. Setelah semua bola habis dan beberapa botol terjatuh, ia akan memunguti itu satu persatu dan menyusunnya seperti semula.

Kei sejujurnya kasihan sih. Tobio nampaknya lelah membereskan bola dan botol daripada berlatih _toss_. Sudah setengah jam ia dan Tobio menghabiskan waktu. Lebih tepat, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan sibuk bersama urusan masing-masing. Sesekali, Kei akan membuka bukunya untuk me- _review_ pelajaran yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Volume musik dari _headphone_ -nya terdengar kecil, sehingga ia masih bisa mendengar suara decitan sepatu Tobio, juga bola voli yang menghantam lantai.

"Miaw..."

Suara kucing terdengar tepat di sebelah Kei. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah kucing berbulu putih dengan corak jingga dan abu-abu. Kedua iris gelap si kucing bertatapan langsung dengan manik _golden brown_ Kei. Kei langsung melepaskan _headphone_ -nya dan menutup aplikasi pemutar musiknya.

Kucing berlonceng itu mendekati tangan Kei dan bermanja di sana. Mau tak mau, pemuda yang sering tersenyum meremehkan itu menujukkan senyum tipis yang tulus. Tangan Kei mengelus kepala sang kucing, membuat kucing itu mendengkur senang.

Tobio yang berurusan dengan bola tak sengaja menatap si kucing. Kedua matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Oh, kalau boleh jujur, Tobio sangat menyukai kucing karena kelucuannya. Lama sekali, ia memandang sang kucing. Bisa malu ia kalau Kei tahu bahwa ia suka kucing.

Sayangnya, kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Kei. Membuaf Tobio langsung merona saat Kei menunjukkan seringai. Tangan Kei memberikan gestur memanggil Tobio. Dengan agak enggan, Tobio mendekat dan duduk di depan Kei.

"A-Ada apa, huh?" tanya Tobio.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kei membuka suara, "Mau mengelusnya?"

Wajah Tobio semakin memerah, matanya menatap si kucing yang nampak senang. Ia enggan menatap Kei. "B-Bolehkah...?"

"Tentu saja."

Tobio mendekatkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala si kucing. Si kucing merasa sedang dan sekarang bermanja pada Tobio.

Tanpa sadar, Kei tersenyum saat menatap Tobio. _'Ah, dia manis sekali.'_

Nampaknya, Kei sudah mengetahui sisi manis dari sang _setter_ dan ia menyukainya.

.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 6] Just a simple story about The Moon and The King with various genres. Dedicate for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016. Enjoy! [INA]

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 6-

December 1st, 2016

[ Water / **Fire** ]

.

Kei bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi saat melihat rumah kecilnya habis dilalap si Jago Merah. Kedua kaki kecilnya gemetaran. Para pemadam kebakaran berlalu-lalang untuk memandamkan api. Kei masih ingat bagaimana seorang polisi wanita mendekap tubuhnya hanya agak ia tak melihat kobaran api itu lagi.

Terkadang, ia akan terbangun di pagi buta karena mimpi tentang itu datang lagi. Yang ia lihat hanyalah kobaran api. Ketika ia terbangun, tubuhnya akan berkeringat dingin dan ia gemetaran.

Seperti yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia sebisa mungkin mengenyahkan sisa-sisa mimpinya.

"Aku kembali bermimpi tentang itu...," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Ia menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan.

Setelah tenang, ia melihat jam dinding. Jam berwarna hitam dengan garis putih itu menujukkan pukul tiga pagi. Kakinya melangkah dan membawanya ke kamar lain yang ada di apartmennya.

Kei membuka pintu itu dengan suara seminimal mungkin. Ia tak mau orang yang sedang tidur itu terbangun. Kedua netra _golden brown_ -nya menatap sosok lain yang ada di atas ranjang dengan seprai biru tua itu.

"Tobio...," bisiknya.

Yang dipanggil mengeliat tidak nyaman di ranjang. Kei mendekat untuk mengusap kepala bersurai hitam itu. Bukannya membuat Sang Raja makin pulas, pemuda itu mata memperlihatkan iris biru gelapnya.

"Ngh..."

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu," ujar Kei pelan.

Tobio masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berterbangan di mana-mana. Setelah dirasa cukup sadar, ia membuka suara. "Ada apa, Kei...?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya terbangun saja. Tidurlah lagi."

Kei berdiri, bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun, sebuah pelukan di pinggang menahannya. Tangan Tobio melingkar erat di pinggang.

"Pasti... kau memimpikan hal itu ya?"

"Mh-mhh...," gumam Kei, menyetujui.

Lalu, tidak ada suara lagi. Sejenak, Kei pikir bahwa Tobio tertidur dalam posisi itu. Namun, Tobio memaksa Kei untuk memutar posisi tubuhnya, membuat mereka berhadapan.

Tobio menarik tubuh Kei mendekat dan memeluk pemuda tinggi itu. Tobio mengusap punggung Kei dengan agak kaku. "M-Maaf saja kalau aku tak bisa menenangkan orang. Tapi tenanglah, Kei. Aku ada di sini," ucap Tobio kemudian.

Mau tak mau, Kei yang awalnya terlihat mendung menjadi cerah. Ah, ia berpikir bahwa Tobio nampak seperti api. Namun, menurutnya Tobio adalah api unggun. Api yang tidak besar, namun bisa menghangatkan orang lain.

"Terima kasih, _Ou-sama_." Kei mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada jahil. Membuat Tobio merengut seketika.

"Aish. Aku menyesal sudah menenangkanmu, Kei."

"Pfft— Maaf, maaf~"

Pada akhirnya, ia dan Tobio tidur di ranjang sama dan saling mendekap satu sama lain sampai pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

_Kei..._

.

.

"Tsukishima!"

 _Golden brown_ terbuka lebar. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya hanya langit-langit berwarna putih. Menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Tidak ada Tobio di sana.

Suara tangisan dan senyum bahagia pecah seketika di sana. Ia tidak mengerti. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

.

.

.

_Ah..._

.

.

.

Ia melihat api.

Membakar apartmen dan juga cintanya.

Menjadikan cintanya abu yang terbang ke langit.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •> Hampir aja gak bisa nyelesain buat hari ke-6 OMG SOMEONE HELPPP  
> •> Besok UAS-nya Biologi dan saya malah apdet ini HAHAHA hiks  
> •> Semoga buat hari terakhir bisa update juga ;w;  
> •> See you tomorrow, maybe?


	7. Day 7 -Last Day-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 7 -Last Day-] Just a simple story about The Moon and The King with various genres. Dedicate for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016. Enjoy! [INA]

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for #TsukkiKageWeek 2016)

.

\- Day 7-

December 2nd, 2016

[ **Time** / **Memory** ]

.

Tobio menatap kosong langit-langit di depannya. Ia masih benar-benar mengantuk. Tangannya terangkat, seakan ingin menggapai lampu yang berada di langit kamarnya. Kepala ditolehkan untuk menatap sebuah pigura di atas meja kecil.

Tangan yang awalnya di atas, diturunkan untuk mengambil pigura itu. Dielusnya pigura itu dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kei."

Yang dimaksud olehnya adalah Tsukishima Kei, pemuda dengan tinggi seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter yang sudah menjadi kekasih Tobio sejak mereka masih di bangku menengah atas.

Kei sekarang sedang berada di London untuk menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Kei yang sudah mendapat gelas S1-nya di Universitas Miyagi, mendapatkan beasiswa untuk pergi ke sana. Tentu saja, Kei tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Meskipun ia khawatir dengan Tobio yang akan ia tinggalkan, Kei tahu bahwa Tobio akan mendukungnya.

Kembali lagi ke pemuda bermarga Kageyama yang memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Apartmen yang ia tinggalkan bersama Kei terasa sepi sekarang tanpa kehadiran si pirang. Kaki membawanya ke arah kamar mandi.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya hari ini," ujarnya dengan raut bahagia di depan cermin.

Kei berkata bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang dari London. Tentu saja Tobio senang setengah mati. Sudah satu setengah tahun ia tak berjumpa dengan belahan jiwanya itu.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung bersiap-siap. Matanya menangkap sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang tergeletak di dekat meja. Cincin itu yang sekarang menjadi pengikat diantara mereka. Sebelum Kei pergi ke London, ia membeli sepasang cincin untuk mereka.

Bertunangan, istilahnya.

Tobio tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mengingat kejadian itu. "Jam berapa ini...?"

Jam tangan hitam pemberian Kei dilihatnya. Tertulis pukul tujuh pagi. Ia ingat saat Kei bilang bahwa pesawatnya akan tiba pukul sepuluh pagi waktu di Jepang.

"Masih pagi. Aku mungkin bisa berjalan-jalan dulu."

Mantel tebal dikenakannya dan syal dililitkannya. Ia sudah siap untuk memulai harinya. Earphone putih dipakainya. Ia harus menelpon Kei.

"Kei?"

 _"Ah. Halo,_ Ou-sama~ _"_

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

_"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Begitulah. Di sini dingin..."

_"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tunggulah~"_

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggu. Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara."

_"Jangan lupa, ya. Jam sepuluh waktu di Jepang."_

"Baka Kei, mana mungkin aku lupa. Lagipula, kau sudah memberitahuku berkali-kali. Aku tidak pikun, tahu."

_"Hahaha~ Maaf, maaf. Ah! Sudah dulu ya. Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan."_

"Ya sudah sana," balas Tobio sambil merengut. "Aku akan menelepon lagi, nanti."

Hening sejenak. Lalu, terdengar suara Kei dari seberang. _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Disuhu yang dingin, wajah Tobio menghangat. Meskipun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih hampir selama 8 tahun, wajah si surai hitam masih merona saat mendengar kata-kata sakral itu keluar daei mulut Kei.

"Y-Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Panggilan ditutup. Tobio memutuskan untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan dengan Kei. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sekolah lamanya, Karasuno. Ia bahkan sudah tak tahu lagi kapan terakhir mengunjungi tempat ia menghabiskan waktu dan membawa banyak memori.

Ia mengeratkan mantelnya. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Padahal, rasanya ia baru saja merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama dengan Kei—meski hanya lewat video call. Sekarang sudah Desember saja.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. Di sana sudah sepi. Karena, pelajaran sudah dimulai. Pandangannya bertemu dengan salah satu penjaga gerbang yang masih ia kenali.

"Kano- _san_ ," panggil Tobio.

Pria yang memiliki umur sekitar 40 tahunan itu menatap Tobio dengan senyum. "Ah, Kageyama- _kun_..., benar?" tanyanya.

Tobio mengangguk. "Lama tidak bertemu," balas Tobio.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, kau pasti sudah lulus kuliah, kan?" tanya Kano.

"Baik kok. Iya. Bagaimana dengan Kano- _san_ sendiri?"

"Begitulah. Waktu semakin menggogotiku. Namun, aku tetap seperti dulu, ahahaha~ Kau ambil jurusan apa?"

"Jurusan Pendidikan Olahraga," jawab Tobio.

"Begitu rupanya. Ah, kau mau masuk?"

Ia mengangguk dan Kano membukakan pintu gerbang. "Terima kasih, Kano-san. Aku permisi." Tobio membungkukan badannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" ujar Kano dan Tobio tersenyum.

_ ~Last Day~ _

Gym menjadi tujuan pertama Tobio. Tempat itu adalah temlat yang menyimpan banyak memori. Tempat ia pertama bertemu dengan Kei. Tempat di mana ia memiliki keluarga kedua bersama dengan teman yang tak henti-hentinya mendukung.

Ada bola voli di sana. Ia mendekat dan memegang bola itu. Lalu, dipantulkan ke lantai. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Padahal, waktu pasti sudah memakan semua perabotan. Namun, semua terlihat sama.

Ia langsung mengingat saat ia memberikan _toss_ pada Hinata. Dimarahi oleh _senpai_ -nya, Daichi. Bertemu dengan si primadona, Kiyoko. Memiliki seseorang yang menjadi rival dan juga seperti ibu, Koushi.

Dan tentu saja, bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, Kei.

Ah, ia baru ingat akan menelepon pemuda itu lagi. Ponsel diangkat dan ia menekan lama nomor satu. Langsung terhubung dengan nomor Kei.

"Apa dia sudah berangkat...?" ujarnya saat mendengar suara wanita yang mengatakan bahwa _handphone_ Kei mati.

Ia lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu keluar dari sana. Karena, ia sudah tahu tempat tujuan berikutnya.

_ ~Last Day~ _

Ia berjalan menuju taman di dekat gym. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa ada taman kecil di sana saat kelas dua dan ditempat itulah, Kei menyatakan perasaannya pada Tobio. Berkata bahwa ia ingin Tobio menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi hatinya.

Tentu saja, Tobio tidak bisa menjawab tidak. Ia pun baru sadar bahwa selama ini perasaan itu adalah cinta. Di tempat ini lah yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka merajut kasih.

Di taman ini juga, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terlebih lagi saat mereka selesai bermain voli. Terkadang, mereka juga akan makan siang berdua. Kei kadang akan membuatkan Tobio bekal dan sebagai gantinya, Tobio akan memberikan sebotol susu strawberry ukuran sedang dan sebuah ciuman di bibir.

_"Aku bawakan ini untukmu."_

_Kei mengeluarkan satu kotak makan berwarna biru dan memberikannya kepada Tobio._

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Nasi kare kesukaanmu. Masih hangat. Aku membuatnya tadi pagi dan aku minta kakak untuk memanaskannya dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah."_

_"Waah_ _~_ _"_

_Mata Tobio berbinar. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas bekalnya. Ia menyerahkan benda itu tepat di hadapan Kei. "Buatmu," ujarnya._

_"Susu?"_

_"Y-Ya. Rasa strawberry."_

_"Heh~ Terima ka— Ah, tunggu dulu. Ada yang tertinggal."_

_Tobio sudah mengetahui apa maksud Kei. Ia lalu memberikan hadiah yang sempat tertinggal, sebuah ciuman di bibir._

_"Nah. Baru lengkap. Terima kasih,_ Ou-sama _~"_

Ia tersenyum geli saat mengingat kejadian itu. Waktu berjalan dengan lambat ketika tak ada Kei bersamanya. Apalagi setelah ia mengunjungi tempat yang menyimpan kenangan, ia semakin rindu dengan Kei.

"Apa aku langsung ke bandara saja ya?"

Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah setelah berpamitan dengan Kano. Meskipun salju belum turun, namun hawa dingin sudah menusuk sampai ke tulang. Ia berjalan di trotoar sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari taksi.

Tak sengaja, kedua matanya menatap gerombolan orang yang ia kenal. Ia menyebrang di _zebra cross_ dan menepuk pundak salah satu dari mereka.

"Asahi- _san_?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. Membuat ketiga orang lainnya mengikuti arah pandang Asahi.

"Kageyama?" tanya pemuda yang lain.

" _Osu!_ " ujar Tobio dan membungkuk.

Terlihat tiga orang pria dan satu wanita di hadapan Tobio. Mereka adalah mantan kakak kelas Tobio saat ia masih ada di bangku SMA. Ada sang mantan _Ace_ , Azumane Asahi. Lalu, ada mantan kapten Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi. Pasangan hidup si kapten dan merangkap _setter_ , Sugawara Koushi. Dan mantan manager cantik mereka, Shimizu Kiyoko.

" _Hisa_ _s_ _shiburi_ , Kageyama- _kun_ ," ujar Kiyoko dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja...?" tanya Koushi.

"Tentu saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Tobio mengangguk mantap.

Empat sekawan itu lalu diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Membuat si bungsu dalam tim kebingungan. Koushi yang menyadari ekspresi bingung Tobio langsung berusaha mencarikan suasana.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kenapa kau sendirian saja?" tanya Koushi.

"Tentu saja aku sendirian, Sugawara- _san_. Lagipula, hari ini aku tak akan sendirian lagi. Kei akan menungguku di bandara."

Yang lain benar-benar membisu. Mereka hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis namun miris. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Kageyama," balas Daichi.

"Kami duluan ya, Kageyama," tambah Asahi.

"Baik, _senpai-tachi_ ," balas Tobio dan kembali membungkuk kecil.

Tobio kembali melangkah dan memberhentikan taksi. Tangannya sibuk menggenggam ponselnya. Berharap pemuda yang ia tunggu itu akan menelepon.

Setelah sampai di kawasan bandara, di sana terlihat padat. Banyak mobil yang sulit untuk masuk. Banyak karangan bunga yang terlihat di sepanjang kawasan bandara.

"Ada apa ini...?" tanyanya.

Sang supir menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu. Setelah membayar, Tobio melangkahkan kakinya. Kedua kakinya membawanya ke ruang tunggu penjemput. Di antara kerumunan orang, ia bisa melihat kepala oranye, hijau gelap, dan dua kepala kuning cerah.

Tentu saja, Tobio langsung mengenali siapa saja pemilik kepala itu.

"Hinata!" panggilnya, setengah berteriak.

Yang berambut oranye langsung menoleh, wajah si oranye memucat saat melihat Tobio mendekat.

"Ada apa ini?"

Tidak ada dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan Tobio. "Kalian kenapa sih? Diam begitu," tuturnya lagi.

"Kau sendiri... kenapa datang ke bandara?" Tadashi—si kepala hijau gelap membuka suara.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjemput Kei. Hari ini adalah hari di mana ia pulang, kan?"

Tobio benar-benar heran. Kenapa semua orang yang ia temui hari ini bertingkah aneh—kecuali Kano tentunya.

"Kau tahu? Seminggu yang lalu, terjadi perisiwa bom bunuh diri di London?" tanya Shouyo.

Tobio mengangguk. Ia tentu menonton berita hari itu. Banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan. "Ada apa? Memangnya ada hubungan dengan semua kepadatan ini?"

"Hari ini di mana para korban yang berasal dari Jepang dipulangkan," tambah Shouyo.

Mata Tobio menangkap Yachi Hitoka—mantan manager Karasuno itu sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Lalu?"

"Kei adalah salah satu korban. Dia dipulangkan hari ini?" Akiteru—pemilik rambut pirang yang lain membuka suara.

Tobio terdiam sejenak. Lalu, ia tertawa. "Mana mungkin. Aku baru saja mendengar suaranya kok tadi pagi!"

"Sadarlah, Kageyama!" teriak Tadashi yang nampaknya sudah tak bisa menahan emosi dan kesedihannya.

"Dia sudah meninggal!"

Kepala Tobio seakan dihantam palu godam. Ia ingat. Seminggu yang lalu, memang ada peristiwa bom bunuh diri. Dan saat itu, Kei berkata bahwa ia akan keluar rumah untuk membelikan Tobio hadiah, karena sebentar lagi Tobio akan berulang tahun.

Kakinya lemas, tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis layaknya anak kecil. Ia juga baru sadar, bahwa suara Kei yang ada di telepon itu adalah suara percakapan mereka tiga hari sebelum peristiwa naas itu terjadi.

_ ~Last Day~ _

Pada akhirnya, Tobio hanya berdiri dan memandang lemari besar yang berisi abu milik orang yang sudah meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

Tangannya menyentuh lemari kecil milik Kei. Memperlihatkan dua buah pigura sedang. Yang pertama berisi foto Kei dengan keluarganya. Lalu, yang satu lagi ada foto Kei dengan dirinya.

Ia ingat betul kejadian yang ada di foto itu, seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Ia tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Matanya yang sudah berair itu menatap sebuah cincin yang sepasang dengan miliknya.

"Kei...," bisiknya lirih.

" _Okaeri_ , Kei. Maafkan aku karena belum berterima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku juga belum sempat meminta maaf atas kesalahanku," ucapnya.dengan seulas senyum sedih.

"Terima kasih untuk segala waktu yang kau berikan dan kenangan yang engkau ciptakan bersamaku. Itu adalah harta yang benar-benar berharga," lanjutnya.

"Meskipun maut telat memisahkan kita, namun cinta kita kan tetap abadi. Biarlah waktu dan Tuhan yang akan menunjukkan jalan untuk kita..."

Air mata mulai membanjiri kedua iris gelapnya. "Ah, aku harusnya tidak menangis. Kau pasti kesal melihat _Ou-sama_ -mu yang cengeng."

Sekali lagi, ia usap pintu lemari yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

" _Mata ne,_ Kei. Sampai bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya..."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu..."_

.

.

.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •> Finally! It's done!  
> •> But, I'm late hiks ;;;  
> •> See you on my next tskg fanfic!

**Author's Note:**

> •> Baru pertama kali berpartisipasi di tskg week! I'm really excited. Semoga bisa upload semua gak ada yang bolong~  
> •> Maap ini kayak trash hiks ;w;  
> •> See you tomorrow!


End file.
